


Long Gone

by shinethrough



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinethrough/pseuds/shinethrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time Cal Hudson asked, nothing had ever happened between Dax and Sisko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Gone

People have asked about it. Cal Hudson could hardly believe Sisko never made a move on her, and the truth was, at the time Cal had asked about it, Sisko never had. It was too new then. It was all too new -- the station, the sector, and it wasn't just him. Those first few years, Jadzia Dax was a study in contradictions, holding herself so carefully, as though eight personalities would break her apart, fly out of her at any second. She was a cipher, alluring, unquestionably beautiful but fundamentally unreadable. 

Time changed that. But by that point Cal Hudson was long gone.

Sisko and Dax had exchanged countless words over the years, but this time, they said very little. Her body was taut lying against his, lithe muscle covered by soft skin. She was warm, she was solid, she was alive, and when his hands stroked her back, the curve of her ass, he found it shockingly easy to separate the woman pressing up against his cock from the person he'd known for the better part of three decades. 

She climbed on top of him, lowered herself onto him and bent down, breasts crushed against his chest as she rocked her hips. When they kissed, her mouth was pliant and open, and he couldn't help but offer her the same thing in return.

He felt the tension building in her as she sat up, hair in a fall over her shoulders, her spots dark against her milky skin. He held her hips, rubbing his thumb over the spots at her sides while she reached down to where they were joined, pressed her own fingers against herself. She spasmed around him, pulling his own climax from him. After, she laid head on his chest, and they were silent. She kissed him one last time and it was over. 

It never happened again and now, looking back, Sisko is glad it didn't. Jadzia is gone, but so is the man who stepped foot on Deep Space Nine those years ago. Neither he nor Ezri has spoken about it, and he knows they never will. It's a piece of the puzzle that still doesn't fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 7, January 2009.


End file.
